Ninjago: Ninjas of Order
by Wriath
Summary: Several years have passed since the overlord has been defeated and the ninja have carried on with their lives but when a force more powerful then the master of spinjitsu threatens all that is good, the ninja must rise again and with help from other ninjas. secrets will be revealed, love will bloom and there will be cake.
1. The chaos begins

Ninjago: The Ninjas of Order

Chapter one: The Chaos begins

It has been about a year after the overlord was defeated, all of the ninja have moved on with their lives keeping touch. Lloyd began exploring the world, Jay and Nya are still dating (seems a bit long dont you think), Kai still works on his fathers smithy with Nya, Zane became a world class chef, Jay starts his own little inventing buisiness, and Cole starts dancing like his father, lets all take a look on the good sensei Wu.

Sensei Wu's POV

I woke up this morning with a strange feeling in the air, I could not shake it. I went to meditate near my smelling sticks, then I saw a vision, the ninjas and 4 other figures were on top of a building fighting an army of snakes some that were never seen before the scene fadded and four crests apearred, a snake, a dragon, a beetle, and a strange W symbol. The smoke dissapates and my phone rings. I get up grab my bamboo staff and walk towards it and answer it "Hello?" I replied, " H-hello is this sensei Wu, this is the museum curater Mr. Kuratair" the voice on the other end replied. "yes this is, is there something troubling you Mr. Kuratair" "Yes there is, there has been a break in at a museum I tried calling the police but they did not believe me the only one i could think of calling was you, its hard to tell you on the phone can you please meet me at the Ninjago museum of natural history" He then hung up. "this is very strange" I said to myself while stroking my beard. I got some bus tokens and went to the museum, whatever was bothering the curater must be serious he sounded scared on the phone.

I walked up the stone stairs and Mr. Kuratair greeted me and guided me to the security office. "I do not know where these men came from but noone saw them and they left no trace except for the camera tape." the curater said. Mr. Kuratair showed me a tape of four ninjas of crimson, light green, orange, and dark blue color rapple down from the ceiling, the dark blue one flicked one of her hands and the nightguard fell down, the others remove the glass casing that sealed several scrolls and took them, the dark blue one taps the light green ones shoulder and points at the security camera, the green one sets down the scroll and jumps at the camera and then static. "his eyes... they were green and white" I was speechless I have never seen anything like that before. Mr. Kuratair then spoke up "as you noticed they were wearing ninja gis and acted like ninja so i was wondering if you and the other ninjas could-" just then the wall behind us exploded knocking me to the floor and the curater at a wall. I coughed and looked around me dazed and confused. The rubble clears and a crimson red ninja with a snake mouth mask covering his mouth, nose and cheeks he had silver armor with snake boots and several snake marks on his suit, on his sides had two silver hand guns. "Terrible sorry, not really"he said then picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder I couldnt move,my body surged with pain. "But sadly, I must borrow Wu for a little while at least until we can get what I need." he said while walking away and I slowley lost conciousness.

**And that was the first chapter if u like plz comment and rate... maybe favorite, either way if u dont im still writing the rest. PEACE YALL oh and the kunoichi will in fact be featured in this story.**


	2. the techmaster

Ninjago: The Ninjas of Order

Chapter 2: The techmaster

Zanes POV

Today was a rough day there were 3 birthday parties, several picky eaters, and we ran out of noodles. How does a noodle restaruant run out of noodles! Then it started to rain "ahhhh crap" I sighed "now I have to oil my joints when I get home." I open the door and hear violin music. It was a mix of classical and southern style. I began to seek out the source of the noise and found it coming from my living room. "this is quite peculiar" I said, coming into the room. The fireplace was lit and two large leather chairs were in front of it. "ahhhh Zane...its about time you showed up" a figure in one of the chairs said "Come, come sit down... relaaaaxxx". I sat down and looked at the chair opposite of mine and saw nothing but the silhouette of a man and green pulsing eyes staring at me. "what are you doing in my house" I said to the man. "What are we doing here... why, we are about to discuss an agreement" he breathed. "what kind of agreement?" I replied. " a simple one" he said " I want that elemental sword of ice". I looked at him strangely "one, why do you want the sword, two, what makes you think im going to give it to you". The stranger laughed but it wasnt a normal laugh, it was more of a cackle that turned into a maniacal laugh. "I thought you might have said that, from what I have been told you are the white ninja of ice AND you are a robot, correct". "yes" I replied. " well then you have made my day" he says while getting up " because I ,my snow colored friend, I am the light green ninja of technology!" he stepped into the light for a moment and all I saw was that he was in a light green ninja Gi, he wore silver armor and he had a facemask covering his mouth, cheeks and nose that was adorned with beetle mandables, and a whip at his side. The lights went out, I jumped up in alarm because he dissapeared and I couldnt see, then I heard his voice. "last chance to tell little nindroid". "Never!" I said then I felt two hands grab the sides of my head and I felt as if thousands of watts of electricity surged through me my systems started to fail first it was my arms and then my legs and my vision begins to turn to static and then blackness.

No ones POV

The light green ninja stands there and says " oh well I tried and i failed but sometimes I get my way and when I dont those who stand in the front, back and sides of me will get what nobody acquires!, mwah mwahaha ,mwahahahaahha AHAHAHAAHAHAA! now for what I came here for" the light green ninja walks toward the safe and smashes it with his foot "yay that hurts!" he then grabs the sword and frontflips out the window.


	3. the destruction master

Ninjago: The Ninjas of Order

Chapter: 3 The Destruction Master

Kai's POV

I can not believe the crazy day today first I needed to fetch more steel from the city to finish and order for Mr. Kusarigami. I got to the metalworks and got the supplies needed, then I got a call from Nya telling me that the order needed to be done early. I sighed, "I cant believe that the suit of armor needs to be done by wednsday instead of next week". I arrived at the shop and put down the package and began to shape the shoulder pauldrons on the suit. I could feel the heat of the forge and a sweat on my brow after an hour of banging and smelting. It was late, I was getting very tired but I really needed to get this done, I felt my eyes droop and my consiusness (i think thats how u spell it) fade away, my hand slipped, and I burned it. "GYAAH" I clutched my hand in pain and rushed it into the kitchen and grabbed the first and kit and wrapped my hand with burn medicine. Despite the fact that my element if fire, the stuff seriously hurts. If only Nya were here, one she would have helped me forge the armor, two she would've kept me awake, and three she is the one with medical training. But she is on a date with jay, so that means im on my own. Just then, I heard a crash in the house and rushed to it. When i got there I saw a crimson Ninja with silver armor, snakes decorating his back, two silver pistols at his sides, a snake mouth mask covering his mouth, nose and cheeks. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house" I saw him get up and flash the elemental sword of fire in his had. "hey! that doesnt belong to you!" I shouted at him. "and that is why I am stealing it" the other ninja said. Then I heard the door open, Nya, she must have forgotten something " Nya! get out now!" I yelled. "Kai? is something wrong?" she replied. Then I felt an arm reach around my neck putting me into a choke hold, I managed to get out of it, but i think I popped my right shoulder out of my pocket. Then the crimson ninja grabbed my left arm held it out and slammed his elbow onto it, breaking my arm, then he kicked in my legs and I fell flat. I cursed out in pain, this guy was so fast I couldnt retaliate with the last amount of energy I had (and unbroken limbs) I managed to do a spinjitsu tornado. I had him, I thought but I was wrong as I got close to him, he pulled out his dual pistols and fired, I had never seen something so beautiful yet so painful at the same time, what he fired was a blast of fire, ice, and lighting. I saw it in slow motion and felt it too, the burning of fire, the freezing slash of ice, and the shock of lighting before losing my consciousness and my vision fades away.

Nya's POV

I came home after forgetting my purse only to hear Kai yelling at me to get out and a choking sound, I rushed to the room were Kai was and saw him fighting a crimson ninja with snake things on him, just as he knocked kai to the ground, I rushed at him but he only knocked me aside with his arm, my head hitting the door frame, the last thing I saw was Kai doing a spinjitsu tornado and the other ninja pulling out two pistols.


	4. The Mind master The Voice master

Chapter 4: The Mind Master/ The Voice master

Jay's POV

Today is the day I finally Propose to Nya. I bought a diamond ring and I'm taking her to Taste Dei la Francei a fancy restaraunt in the ninjago south district. I was getting ready to leave when I forgot to arm the security system. "Jeeves im heading out" I said out loud. "Wonderful sir maybe now I can finally finish my crossword puzzle..." said a robotic voice. Sometimes I wonder why I wanted my own personal robot butler. I think it was because Tony Stark had one, but his wasnt so sarcastic. The alarm system I set up Involves a high tech number lock, tripwire lasers, poison darts, and another lock on the safe that only I know the code to. Sometimes being an inventor makes life good. I just left the apartment when I felt something tug in my head, like someone was watching me and disecting my head, eventually it went away, I looked around, noone, nothing. I shrugged and went on my merry way to pick up Nya at her house she said that she forgot her purse. After about an hours drive to her house I went in and found Nya out cold on the floor an the place trashed. I managed to get her awake. "Nya! Nya wake up" I shouted. "Mmmmm, J-jay? JAY!" she replied and hugged me. "It was terrible! a ninja in a crimson suit came in and stole the elemental sword of fire, and then when kai tried to stop him, KAI!" she rushed over to an area where the wall was knocked down and there kai was on the ground, beaten to crap, burned bleeding and covered in debris and frost.

Cole's POV

"I getting tired of this crap!" I shouted inside my house. I liked the dancing job, but I longed for the Ninja life I wanted to go back to the way things once were, I mean without the whole Overlord incident. The worst part was that a week ago I found some pictures in my dad's family album, several of them had a picture of a very old man in a black tuxedo with white hair and a white goatee. When I asked my dad about him he keeps dodging the question. I heard a bunch of rummaging in my safe room area where I kept my most valuble items, I tip toed up the stairs and saw an orange ninja with a dragon mark on his back a dragon mouth mask, silver armor and a piece of armor on both of his arms searching my safe. "where is it... where is it..." he mumbeled. I definitely heard a norse accent in his voice. "Hey!" I yelled " What are you doing here!". "shame" he replied " I was hoping to take the elemental sword of Earth without you noticing, but sadly you have ruined that plan, so tell me where the sword is before I make you tell me". "tough words, do you really think Im stupid enough to keep something that powerful in a safe, I never put this thing away because I thought something like this will happen" I told the orange ninja, smirking. " well I bet you didnt anticipate this" the orange figure said as he began to take in a deep breath and shouted "FUS-RO-DAH" and then I saw an aura come from his mouth and push me through the walls.

**well that was chapter 4 now I know what you are thinking "HEY THIS GUY IS USING A SKYRIM THING IN A NINJAGO ONLY THING" well then stfu and listen this story will have many crossovers in ONE GODDANG story and I dont feel like making several stories in several subjects that are really one chapter of it. see ya'll dont 4get to rate, review and maybe favorite **

**PS: all the themes/things from different games/cartoons/ etc will be listed in the end of the story**


	5. The creation master pt 1

Chapter 5: the creation master: pt 1

Noone's POV

at the hospital

Jay and Nya are discussing what exactly the crimson ninja wanted besides the elemental sword of fire. "but if he just wanted the sword he would have just taken it and left" Nya said. "yea, but the question is why did he stick around and put a beating on Kai" Jay replied. "wait a minute" jay said, then he spoke into his watch "Jeeves, is everything ok?". "no" said a voice from his watch "someone broke into the vault doing no damage and setting off none of the traps." "WHAT?!" Jay screamed then a video appeared on the screen a dark blue ninja climbs on the ceiling above the lasers and opens the safe with the code, he then shines the sword of lightning in front of the camera then leaves. "why didnt you call the police!". "gee I dont know maybe its because someone forgot to update my software that had the upgrade to call numbers, oh and someone called said it was about zane." "well this day is going just great! first the date is called off, then Kai gets put in the hospital, someone stole my elemental sword of lightning wait a minute- Zane! Jay and Nya follow Jeeve's instructions to Zanes room in the hospital, there thery find a nurse who looks exremely puzzeled, "oh thank goodness you have arrived" she said, "I've tried everything medical and nothing works! he wont wake up" Jay then plugs a wire into zanes wrist and then into the computer jay then types several things into the cpu making zane regain consciousness. "Where- where am I" the nindroid stutters. "relax zane" Nya says to the white ninja. "what happened" jay says, hoping for better news. "I came home yesterday and I was attacked by a light green ninja of technology, he grabbed me by the behind and then that was it, he wanted the sword of ice" Zane says, looking a bit terrified. "thats three swords down that means the last one is Cole we have to get to him before the other ninjas do" Nya explained. The ninjas and Nya, traveled to coles house. "Come on, we need to warn Cole bef-" Nya was cut off bye a yell coming from the earth ninjas house and seeing said ninja get blasted through the wall. "son of a!" Cole shouted. "Cole!" said all the other ninja/Nya but cole didnt hear them and draws the sword of earth. Then out of the dust and rubble an orange ninja walks out. "finally" he says "so thats where you have it, ZUN-HAAL-VIIK!" the sword of earth then begins to shake and then rips itself from coles grasp and flings towards the orange ninja. "NO!" Cole screams then the other ninja speaks up "Thank you cole for your ever so generous donation" the orange ninja then whispers something inaudible and a large cyclone swallows him up and dissapears. "well they now have all the elemental swords" Zane says "the question is what will they do with them"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN what is happening! who are these ninja? what do they want with the elemental swords? all these questions will be answered sooner or later, also can you guess what color the next ninja is going to be?**


	6. The creation master pt 2

Chapter 5: the creation master: Part 2

At Kai's/Nya's house

Noones POV

"How can this be Happening!" cole shouted, "we were the guardians of light, the most powerful people in ninjago!". "shouting wont help our situation get better cole" Zane said coolly keeping calm. Then Nya's phone buzzed and she answered it, "It's a Text, from Lloyd" she said "he wants us to meet him at the museum". "I suppose we dont have a choice, until we find a lead to those other ninja" Jay replied with a sad sigh.

TRANSITION TO THE MUSEUM

As the team opened the door they were greeted by Misako who looked as if she had gotten older, "It's so good to see you guys again, where's kai?" she said. "kai is... unavailable right now" Cole said, who got a elbow jab by Nya. Then a familiar gold suited blonde teen stepped from behind Misako, it was lloyd, who was dog piled by everyone. They then got back to their feet, "so lloyd what was it you wanted to show us?" Nya finally spoke up. "Ah, yea, follow me" Everyone (except Misako) followed lloyd. "While I was exploring deeper into the ninjago jungle me and my team found a temple but it wasnt like anything we have every seen, what we found was even more diturbing, it was a gauntlet, but when we tried to pick it up, one of my crew... had his face melted off, so we took the gauntlet and the pedastal it was on so noone would get hurt" Lloyd opened the doors to a dark room with a man standing in the center. "Finally it is mine" the figure said. "HEY!" lloyd shouted at him "You arent supposed to be in here!". "*sigh* and just as I was about to take the gauntlet and leave" The man turned around and he was a silver-ish gray ninja with a steel facemask with a strange W on it. "Not another one" Zane said. "ahhh then you must have met my brothers and sister, speaking of whom," the gray ninja snaps his fingers "Adam, Max, William, Wrachele, end them" then in front of him the other four ninja appeared from the shadows. "This is going to be GREAT" the light green one said with a twitch of his eye. All of the ninja begin to fight, Nya battles the crimson one, Zane on the light green one, Cole is fighting the orange one, and Jay is trying to hit the dark blue one but keeps missing, Leaving lloyd and the gray one to duel it out. Lloyd charges and furiously trying to hit the gray ninja but he keeps blocking them with his forearm and then he punches lloyd knocking him back, Lloyd retaliates with a spinjitsu tornado, but as lloyd manages to get close the gray ninja low kicks the base of the tornado making lloyd go flying into the wall. "ENOUGH" the gray guy says "its time to go" Then the light green ninja takes out a whip, hits zane with it and he goes down, the crimson one manages to get behind Nya and hits her head with the back of his gun, the dark blue one pulls out kunais and pins Jay to the wall, the orange one shouts and makes Cole collapse looking paler than usual.

"that was fun" said the dark blue one. "yes, these people do not know the fullest extent of the gauntlet of creation" only in the hands of one who is worthy, does the artifact unyield its power" said the gray one. He then picks up the gauntlet which then attaches itself to his right palm and iron clamps bind itself to it. "they will now no only half the power of the ninja of Creation, they have disrupted order, but we are here to restore it" even if it means releasing the snakes, Adam, having a snake as a symbol you can take charge of this mission, release all of the snakes, all 7"

**so that was it long chapter, and im afraid I was too late T-T the idea of a gray ninja was already taken! so I wanted to point this out that I didnt steal the idea of a gray one... more to come soon, rate, comment ,favorite and SPREAD ZE VERD. PEACE!**


	7. A Brand New Legend

Chapter 6: A brand new legend

noone's POV

"come on Cole wake the heck up" Jay said trying to revive the fainted cole but to no avail. "lloyd what other things did you find in that temple?" Nya said turning to lloyd. "That gaunlet was the only thing, and a few scrolls.". Misako then enters the room. "scroll? you never mentioned anything about scrolls" she inquires. "let me see them. Lloyd walks towards a case, unlocks it and brings a scroll out to Misako, "Here". Misako reads the scroll for about five minutes then she speaks up. "this scroll tells of Five new ninja of order, supposedly that when ninjago becomes unbalanced, whether good or evil, They will return to ninjago to claim what is theirs and to fix the balance that has been upset". All the ninja gather around Misako as she contiues on (cole has woken up). "The ninjas are the Crimson ninja of destruction, the Dark Blue ninja of the Mind, the Light green ninja of technology, the orange ninja of the voice, and their leader, the Silver ninja of creation". "any names?" Jay spoke up. "not of the ninjas of order, but the legend tells that the ninjas of order will battle with the original ninja, and they odds will be in the Order ninjas favor, but fate is different then order, so fate has created four more ninja to aid in the original ninjas fight, the light blue ninja of water armed with dual knives will team with the bringer of fire, the gray ninja of life will team with one who controls winter, the yellow ninja of air will team with the stricker of lightning, and the brown ninja of metal will team with the shaker of earth". Lloyd interrupts "Thats fourteen ninja in total". Misako continues "Indeed, However the words secret, order, time, and weapons. are metioned along with three rogue ninja Power, Courage, and the rest is in black ink". There is a moment of most of the ninja trying to figure out what the rest could mean, until loudmouth Jay breaks the silence "well then what are these fate ninjas names Misako?". She answers "Skailar, Janice, Robin, and Delilah"

**Not much of a cliffhanger is it, Now I would like to say this I AM NOT STEALING NOTHIN FROM NOONE NO HOW! lotsa ninjas comin up, this is where the whole luuuuuuv thing comes in :P this is gonna suck im crappy at luv scenes. Plz rate comment and Favorite. SEEYALL**


	8. The Serpentines return

Chapter 7: the Serpentine's return

Scale's POV

It has been a year now, a year since we started a plan to sink Ninjago city but were trapped in an unbreakable tomb, Its Ironic really it is, we sought out Humanity's destruction, but only brought forth our own. I sigh, the only good part is that the ground inside this accursed prison is fertile and covers the real, unbreakable floor, so at least now we wont starve like the anacondrai, but still, all this time down here is causing tension between the tribes and, I fear that if we dont get out soon, there will be only one tribe left. "YOU ROCK HEADED GLUTTON!" I jumped at the screaming caused by one of the generals, I look over and see skalidor and acidius fighting, it looks like it was getting worse. "You dont need any more rations! Your fat enough as it is! and at this rate only your pebble brained tribe will survive while the rest of us starve!" Acidius screamed at Skalidor. "ME THE GLUTTON! At least im not the one that is sneaking rations, FROM HIS OWN TRIBE!" Skalidor yelled back. "The only reason I do that is to feed the rest of the other tribes Because YOURS keeps eating all the food, I only did that because we were once friends!" acidius retaliated and punch skalidor in the eye "ONCE IS THE RIGHT WORD!" Skalidor screamed and tackled Acidius to the ground and began to hit him as the constrictai and venomari tribes begin to fist fight. "Please!" I tried to shout over the chaos "Fighting amongst ourselves will only end badly, very badly!" Then I turned around and saw the massive door that sealed us in, It was being opened, like someone with a blowtorch was cutting it open. I took a few steps back and as soon as the torch finished cutting the door, It fell and the loud boom silenced the entire room. Outside the door was nothing but blackness, and a pair of red reptilian eyes stared at us. They slowly got closer and closer until the got into the light. It was a NINJA! It wore crimson clothing, a silver snake facemask Silver snake pauldrons, he had two pistols at his side and a flute with 3 pipes. "I have come to release you from your fate" he said. I didnt believe him for a moment, he must have some serious, more legitimate reason than that. "but for what reason?" I reply to the ninja. he raises his eyebrow and looks at my crown. "You wear that crown but you do not deserve it" he states "give it to me, the real, snake king" me and all the serpentine laughed some even fainted laughing "YOU?" I chuckled "the snake king must have serpent blood, and he is certaintly not a ninja!". "you will call me your leader, or else" he threatened. "you and what army?" my friend, fangtom replied. The crimson ninja took out his three piped flute and took a deep breath. the serpentine braced for the horrible noise that came from the flutes, but, nothing terrible was played, what that ninja was playing was wonderful, soothing, and alluring some of the snake heads in the crowd had their heads bobbing to the tune but they didnt see the three pairs of giant snake eyes staring from the shadows, each pair had a different color, a red one, purple, and white. The eyes came out of the shadows and a massive three headed snake each with different scales (according to their eyes) it made the devourer look like a puppy. I was stricken with fear along with the others, even skalidor was crying. "now" the ninja stated "who is your leader?" I took off the crown, and walked toward him and gave it to him "you are" As I told him that and as I looked into his eyes I saw a snakes eye but with blue, red, and purple colors. This ninja was no ordinary ninja.

**And that is chapter 7. what was that giant snake that the crimson ninja summoned, how will the serpentine get along after that fiasco with skalidor and acidius, what are the 3 other tribes. all will be answered in the next few chapters. Leave a review, favorite, follow,you know the deal. PEACE!**


	9. Delilah, ninja of metal

Chapter 8: Delilah ninja of metal

No ones POV

"I cant believe these people" Delilah screams, after getting out of the supermarket. "how does it take an hour for someone to count pennies, scratch that who would pay in PENNIES!", she sighs, (life can be a crule jerk sometimes), she thought. "Maybe I might go see a movie with Skai and Robin." Delilah says. "Not unless you give me your cash first" a masked mugger says as two others come behind him. "OH HECK NO!" Delilah shouts at the muggers and gets into a fighting stance. (Its a good thing my parents made me take those karate lessons). Then the muggers pull out some knives. "Oh shiz" she stated. Just before they attack "Really attacking a poor, defenseless, and innocent woman" Cole said coming up from behind. "hey man screw you im not that defenseless!". "ok then" The black ninja replied. "I guess then I'll leave you to your little friends". "Please dont!" she pleas. "Brent! george! waste this fool! i'll get the girl!" one of the muggers say. As two of the muggers attack cole (and Fail ending up with their heads cracked together) Delilah lays a smacking down on their leader knocking him to the ground and shouting. "YEA, HOW DO YOU LIKE DEM APPLES HUH (kicks) NO ONE MESSES WITH DELILAH!". "wait your name is Delilah?" Cole speaks up "yyyeeeeaaaaaaa why?". "well according to some dusty old scroll, you are supposed to be trained to become the brown ninja of metal". "ok, thats kind of a coinicidence considering that brown is my favorite color"


	10. Skai, Ninja of water(the Rattlari)

Chapter 9: Skai, ninja of water / the musical Rattlari

No ones POV

"NO!" screams a girl with long brown hair "I won't go! I hate the theater!". "Come on Skai we kinda have to if we dont chaperone these kids we dont get paid!". said the other girl right next to her. "Sherry I know that we have to do stuff like that for money, but does it HAVE to be a THEATER!" Skai yelled "and the kids are jerks too." Skai's friend sighs "You complain alot do you know that?" " its not complaining if everone thinks it!" she shot back. "HEY!" yelled a small voice from behind. "Lady WHY are we here? this place is lame, your lame" Skai turned around and stared with fire in her eyes at the little kid . "well you know what kid, I dont want to be here as much you do so why dont you shut up befoire you end up as one of the people in it, IN THE GROUND!" she shouts! "easy skai" her friend calms her down "hes not worth it, yet" Then the entire crowd erupts in screams of SNAKES! and SERPENTINE! and a bunch of other exclamations. Skai (of course) decides not to follow the crowd and she runs to see what is up.

The four serpentine generals have followed the crimson ninja to the Ninjago cultural "Why did you bring us here my lord?" Acidius questioned. "There is a tribe of serpentine that have wonderus voices and their tails are known to put someone into a deep sleep, if played right, FOREVER, they are known as the Rattlari and they reside here." the crimson Ninja replies, as he uncovers a huge eight note marking on the floor and plays four small notes that make the marking slide out and reveal steps that lead down. A group of Brown serpentine slither out they have hypnobrai heads and their eyeslits are a quarter note, their two front fangs stick out and above them on their upper lip are quarter notes, their body has one long grand staff on it with many variety of notes, their leader had a staff with a brown gems that had an eight note on it. "Well well well" their leader said "If it isnt the legendary crimson ninja, the one who is said to free us from this god awful prison.". "wait a minute!" Scales interrupted "is she a GIRL! general!". "yes Scales, this is Mellohi the one and only female general of all the tribes, we are in need of your assistance, there are some, Ninjas, I need to get rid of, or need help getting rid of. Walter says that we have spent too much time here and that-... Nevermind" he stopped "I dont apprieciate SPIES!" The crimson ninja walks over to where Skai is hiding, grabs her, and throws her to the floor "WHO DO you work for?!" he shouts. "Its not nice to beat on girls!" shouts a voice from the distance as Nya tries to jump kick the other ninja but fails as he grabs her foot and throws it. "SOME PEOPLE NEVER LEARN!" he shouts "then I guess I will teach harder" and the ninja pulls out one of his pistols.

Skai's POV

Oh dammit. this girls gonna die if I dont help but whenhe threw me I think he broke something I cant move... maybe If I can concentrate on that moat of water. Skai lifts her hand to the moat of water, shuts her eyes and focuses as a large stream of water comes out of the moat and shoots towards the crimson ninja, but he dodges by stepping backward. "I dont have time for this" he sighs as he throws a smoke bomb down and he and the other serpentine dissapear.

Noones POV

Nya walks over to Skai and helps her up "what is your name?" she asks. and Skai replies "Skai? why?". "Because you are destined to be the Ninja of water". Skai screams "No joke are you serious!" "yes I am dead serious" Nya replies "now let us get to the hospital that arm looks broken."

**Chapter 9 is over my friends. and that is two fate ninja down, three to go, "but there was only four fate ninja mentioned in the scroll" you will see also I plan to give Scales and Mellohi some type of "love interest" somewhere in the chapters. Stay tuned for another serpent tribe and the revelation of a nother fate ninja.**


	11. Diamond Storm

Chapter 10: Diamond Storm

Jay's POV

Nya called and said that the serpentine are back and there are more of them. The last thing we need right now ARE MORE ENEMIES! The fact that there are more ninja out there that can kick our butts, and more species of serpentine means that we are screwed. I ran out of places to look around ninjago city so I decided to look around the tourist attractions and see if I can find anything there. first stop, Ninjago Diamond Mine.

Robin's POV

News travels fast in Ninjago, the fact that the serpentine are back and the new Ninjas of Order is spectacular! This can make the Ninjago newspaper buisiness explode like a bomb! and that means that I might go from newspaper reporter to an actual on screen reporter! The only thing that can make this day better, if that one blue ninja, Jay, if I actually meet him, I might cry, before he became a ninja i've had a crush on him I used to help him out with his experimental inventions. We used to go to school together.

Anyway my boss told me to check out the Diamond mine and he gave me a press pass so I dont have to pay. I'm in the mine and right off the bat, I see something suspicious. It was a red hooded tourist with his mouth and nose covered by a rag, go into the restricted section with a five others. I don't think that they should be in there so when the group moved on I snuck in.

Scale's POV

I am still in awe, A girl serpentine general, it just doesnt make sense! maybe the serpentine history is more clouded than we think. I shook my head to focus. This Crimson ninja is sneaking us into the Ninjago Diamond mine to find another tribe, hopefully this camoflague effect holds. Mellohi brushes past me and glances back, then looks foreward again. The way she looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes, Hey long brown hai-, BAH what am I thinking, I dont like her! But yet I can stop thinking about her. Is this love?

Mellohi's POV

They say that diamonds make the world go round, The only thing that makes my world go round, (cheesy as it may be) Is that Hynobrai, Scales, the moment I came out of the tomb and saw him my heart practically melted, The Crimson ninja, from what Rattlari manuscripts tell, owns the flute of Jormangandur, he may call it something different, but that artifact has the power of the three titans, and the elements of fire, ice, and lightning tenfold. all that power was confered into the giant three headed snake Serpantes. My Grandmother told me that the Serpentine god, Serberus, was a decendent of all the serpentine, his one and only trusted son, was Serpantes. But never mind my rambling, that Scales has won my heart over, now I just have to win his.

Jay's POV

I was RIGHT I KNEW IT, the crimson ninja is in the diamond mine, talk about coincidence. No one in Ninjago has that dresses like that, especially if they have two dual pistols at thier sides. I followed him into the restriced section, but I cant help being watched.

The restricted section had the BIGGEST DIAMOND I HAVE EVER SEEN, it was the size of the Great Devourers head. That crimson ninja dude was looking frustrated though. He was throwing chairs around and punching the walls.

Scale's POV

The king was Flipping out like a kayak. He was muttering things in a language I dont know, and he was cursing ALOT. He said something about the entrance being blocked by the diamond. Then he stops and shouts "THATS IT" then out of the blue he shoots a giant fire beam from his mouth mask at the giant diamond melting it, I couldnt believe it, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar Blue Ninja. So, I ratted him out.

Jay's POV

Oh man ive been caught, the constrictai grabbed me from behind and took me to the Crimson ninja but he didnt kill me on the spot, he seemed very tired. hopefully he stays tired for a while.

No ones POV

"Damn ninja" the crimson ninja breathed. "I would cave your skull in with me fist, but im REALLY out of breath". Jay gulped. "That was a very long nap wouldnt you aggree my sisters!" A squeeky voice from the giant diamond said. everyone turned around to see a bunch of small constrictai with gray scales and blue spikes. Then in the big group of them dispersed, there was a smaller blue constrictai with a big staff that has a single blue diamond shape on it. Jay and most of the serpentine chuckled and laughed but the crimson ninja shot them a "Shut it before i kill you" look.

"greetings from your very long slumber, Dyeshen. we hope that you will join me?" said the snake suited ninja.

"is he a kid?" chuckled Skalidor. "he's so small!".

"SHUT UP IM NOT SMALL!".

"quiet, both of you" the crimson ninja spoke "Diamondbacks use your "diamond-midas touch and turn this ninja into diamond" then Robin stepped in and tries to punch the crimson ninja. and she SUCEEDS!

Jay's POV

Robin! What was she doing here? the last time I saw her was when I was testing out my flying machine. But where did she come from? And better yet How did she PUNCH the crimson ninja! Maybe she is the Robin from the ancient scroll.

Noone's POV

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" the crimson ninja shouts, grabs her by the neck and begins to choke her. "I WILL END YOU!"

"HALT THIS IS THE POLICE!" shouted a police officer.

"looks like play time is over" the Crimson ninja releases Robin and dissapears with the serpentine in a cloud of smoke. Jay rushes over to Robin kneeling by her side trying to wake her. "ROBIN! is that you!" he shouts. "Jay... is that you? are you okay?" she mumbles "you aren't turned into diamond?"

"I am now, and no im not, but I am glad that you are safe! and plus to that I think that you are the Fate Ninja of storms!"

"Ok then let me just take a breather and try to explain this to my boss."

**So far so good, I havent uploaded any cuz this took really long, and school isnt very nice. Review, favorite, spread do all that stuff. also I DARE anyone to guess the next Serpentine tribes.**


	12. The Cobrai

Chapter 11: The Cobrai

Mount Cobalus:

"In the past there were originally eight tribes of serpentine, the Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre, the Constrictai, the Venomari, the Anacondrai, the Rattlari, and The Diamondbacks. But none can compare to the cunnnig, sly, mischevious, smart, and black hearted Cobrai." explained the crimson ninja as he hands a scroll to Scales.

"These Cobrai, they look like white Hypnobrai" Scales stated. "Very perceptive, but the difference is they are more, sinister and smart."

"Very interesting story Adam but why do you need me here" said the orange ninja who had joined the Crimson ninja's party after the diamond mine. "Because they have been locked in a tomb that has no key, I need you to break that lock my Norse accented brother." the orange ninja laughed, "HA very true my snaked sibling but if you wanted a lock picker, you should have called Max."

"yes but I didn't want the lock picked, I wanted it broken, and Max is busy, very busy, hint hint."  
"ahhh yes that thing, just show me the door"  
The crimson ninja reveals a huge circular door. "here it is go nuts". The orange ninja punched through one of the edges and lifts the door off its hinges and sets it down somewhere else. "there now don't call me again, unless it's that Black ninja." the Norse accented

"I will, come then bring the Android."

The generals shove Zane who is tied down, towards the crimson ninja. "You ninja have been a serious pain in my side, all I want is to release all the serpentine tribes and restore order." Zane spat in his face. "then why did you almost kill all of us! and rob us blind!" The crimson ninja just glared menacingly at Zane and threw him down the flight of stairs leading down. "you deserved that one."

In the Cobrai tomb

"OW OW OW OW OW" says zane as he hits every other step downstairs. "ok that hurt alot, and talk about this technology" The Cobrai tomb was a very big white room with many computers, experiments behind glass, and many white hypnobrai with blue markings, most of them held clipboards, others were either arguing with each other or carrying something in cages.

"Interesting, very interesting!" said a white Hypnobrai with glasses and wrinkles. "He is definitely NOT human, he is an android, one made by THE JUILIAS FAMILY!" you should know android that your father was a traitor!"

"shut it Curcai, I just threw him down your massive flight of stairs, anyway it is time, I need you and your Ingenious minds, to aid in me and my brothers' quest."

"Ahhh Adamwell Wrium, It definitly has been a very long time"

"To be honest for me 10,000 years isnt that long, I'm suprised you have not bit the dust."

"What do you say? a tour for old time's sake?"

"time isn't my area, but it'll do"

The ancient serpentine guides the Crimson ninja and Zane throughout. Until Zane comes across a tube with a sleeping woman with blond hair, and a gray-skin tight suit. "Who is that?" Zane asks the gray serpentine. "Hmm? OH, her, that is Janice, one of our test subjects, we tried to grow our own human. it worked but we didn't have the time to properly educate her." Zane thought to himself "Janice, just maybe, is she the Ninja of Life?"

"here is something that you gave to us a looooong time ago Adam" The gray serpentine unlocks a chest and pulls out a curved snake statue that had its mouth open and it was blue.

"ahhhh yes this little artifact, I actually might use this It can unlock the pistol of Destruction, one of two. but where did I put the other 2 snakes?"

"Do not ask me, you gave this one to us last."

"Ah that is right, I know where one is."

Adam, the crimson ninja, presses his earbud and speaks, "Walter, this is Adam, I was wondering if I could build my pyramid near Oruborus" (**Ok if I spell things wrong it is cuz my laptop doesnt have spell check**) Then a voice sounds from his earbud, "I DO NOT GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOUR PYRAMID, GET THOSE SERPENTINE OUT OF THEIR TOMBS AND DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!"

"SCREAM INTO MY EAR A BIT LOUDER!" Adam throws the earpiece onto the ground. Anyway anything else you would like to add.

"yes something for that android Zane, Would you like to learn about your father's past or no?" Zane just replies "I would rather not now"

"well then allow me to continue along the tour"

Then Zane felt his Bind's being cut "Who's there?" he whispers, "Just relax it is me, Garmadon, Misako and Lloyd informed me on what is going on, Im here to get you out, I heard about that Janice girl there, ill make a distraction, you get her out of here."

"but what about you?"

"Don't worry, I can do this but in case I don't make it back, Tell Lloyd and Misako, Im sorry." Garmadon cuts Zane loose and starts to smash the computers tripping the alarms causing all the serpentine to chase, and Adam muttering curses. In all the commotion Zane escapes with Janice who is still asleep.

**That is chapter 11 bet u guys didn't expect smart serpentine, but dont worry, more from Zane's father's past will be revealed, what is Adam's pyramid, why does the silver ninja yell all the time.**


End file.
